Young and Beautiful
by Team Rizzoli and Isles Italia
Summary: Maura Isles e Jane Rizzoli vivono a Boston, l'una studia medicina e l'altra letteratura, hanno differenti sogni, stili di vita e aspettative e non hanno assolutamente nulla in comune. Tuttavia, le loro vite si incrociano quando Tommy, il fratello di Jane, decide di presentare alla sua famiglia la sua nuova fidanzata, Maura. We do not own anything but the plot. - Rachele & Irene
1. Chapter 1

Maura è un po' nervosa, Tommy è il suo primo ragazzo serio e oggi l'ha invitata a guardare una partita a basket con suo fratello Frankie e sua sorella Jane, approfittandone per presentarla a parte della sua famiglia. Si sta preparando, è piena estate e fa caldo anche a Boston, quindi indossa una gonna bianca leggera, una canottiera che le cade morbida suoi fianchi e dei sandali. Alle quattro esce di casa e dopo qualche minuto vede arrivare Tommy in fondo alla via. Gli cammina incontro sorridendo e quando si raggiungono gli stampa un bacio dolce sulle labbra e lui le sorride.

"Sei bellissima."

"Grazie." Gli prende la mano e insieme camminano fino al campo da basket, a qualche isolato da lì.

Jane è seduta sugli spalti, vicino a Frankie, suo fratello più piccolo, porta dei leggings neri, un paio di all star consumate con dei buchi che in origine erano bianche, ma ora sono un po' grigie, e una canottiera bianca. I capelli sono raccolti in uno chignon disordinato, dal quale le escono dei riccioli. Si sfila una sigaretta che aveva appoggiato all'orecchio e con il suo unico accendino simile a uno zippo l'accende e fa un tiro.

Quando arrivano al campo, Tommy tira Maura dietro ad un albero prima di andare dai suoi fratelli per baciarla, Maura sorride nel bacio, Tommy è un ragazzo dolcissimo e lei non si è mai sentita cosÏ prima d'ora, è molto felice. Dopo qualche bacio lui le prende la mano e cammina con lei verso i due ragazzi seduti sugli spalti

"Frankie, Jane!" agita la mano per attrarre l'attenzione dei suoi fratelli.

"Ehilà Tommy!" Frankie ricambia il saluto e si alza per scende a salutare i due ragazzi.

Jane si gira a guardarli ma poi rivolge di nuovo gli occhi al campo dove alcuni ragazzi si stanno riscaldando prima della partita e fa un altro tiro. "Ciao Tommy."

"Maura questo è mio fratello Frankie, Frankie, lei è-"

"La famosa Maura, l'avevo intuito!" Le sorride e le porge la mano, e lei la stringe arrossendo.

"Famosa?"

"Non parla d'altro che di te!" ride Frankie.

Maura guarda Tommy sorridendo e lui le dà un bacio sulla tempia, poi si gira a guardare la sorella. "Jane! Dai, finiscila di guardare quei ragazzi mezzi nudi e vieni qui!"

Jane ruota gli occhi, si alza e butta la sigaretta sullo scalino di acciaio e poi ci mette un piede sopra, ruotandolo per spegnerla.

"Eccomi qui," li raggiunge, "tu sei Maura, piacere Jane." Le allunga la mano e quando Maura fa lo stesso gliela stringe.

"Piacere." sorride Maura.

Tommy guarda la sua ragazza e sorride. "Scusa mia sorella, le piace tirarsela un po' con i ragazzi e si innervosisce quando viene disturbata.." Jane fa per dargli un pugno sul braccio e lui lo schiva saltando dietro a Maura.

Frankie li guarda, divertito più dall'espressione di Maura che dalla scena. "Voi due, vi calmate? Dai, andiamo a giocare finchè il campo è libero."

"Andate pure, io non ho tanta voglia, fa troppo caldo." Jane gira i tacchi e torna a sedersi al suo posto.

Tommy la guarda e poi si gira verso la sua ragazza, accarezzandole la mano. "Ti dispiace se ti lascio con mia sorella finchè faccio due tiri con Frankie? Giuro che non morde!"

"Non c'è problema," Maura gli sorride, si alza sulle punte per dargli un bacio all'angolo della bocca e poi si dirige verso gli spalti e si siede vicino a Jane.

"Hai una sigaretta per caso?" le domanda Jane senza neanche guardarla.

"No, mi dispiace, non fumo.."

Jane ruota gli occhi e scende per andare da un gruppo di ragazzi, flirta e fa un po' la scema e per guadagnarsi una sigaretta e se l'accende mentre torna verso gli spalti.

Maura si gira verso il campo e guarda Tommy giocare con Frankie e degli altri ragazzi, e ogni tanto lancia un'occhiata a Jane, incerta se iniziare una conversazione o meno.

Jane fa un tiro e soffia fuori un po' di fumo lentamente passandoci un dito per separarlo. "Allora, come si sta nei quartieri alti?"

Maura all'inizio la guarda confusa, poi sorride, assimilando la sua frecciatina. "Non male, ma non è nulla di che." risponde, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul campo.

Jane fa una risatina e dà un colpetto alla sigaretta per far cadere la cenere. "Allora è per questo che sei venuta dalla nostra parte e hai iniziato ad uscire con Tommy, ti annoiavi con i tuoi amici ricconi?"

"In realtà no, per niente," continua a guardare il campo sorridendo, "ma tuo fratello è diverso dagli altri, è gentile, dolce, _educato_.." risponde, sottolineando col tono di voce la parola _educato_.

"Educato Tommy? Dio mio, non sai con chi stai uscendo." Jane fa l'ultimo tiro e poi spegne la sigaretta vicino a quella di prima. "Una volta era un bulletto, se la prendeva con tutti, e non è cambiato molto."

"Con me non lo è." Maura si gira a guardarla. "Sei così con tutte le ragazze dei tuoi fratelli oppure sono io a starti particolarmente antipatica?"

Per la prima volta Jane si gira a guardarla negli occhi, con aria di sfida. "Non sopporto i ragazzini ricchi e viziati che vogliono provare ad inserirsi dove non riusciranno mai a stare." Le dà un'ultima occhiata e poi gira lo sguardo verso il campo."

"Sei molto prevenuta," sorride Maura, "io non voglio inserirmi da nessuna parte, voglio solo stare con tuo fratello."

Jane non le risponde, in parte per scelta e in parte perchè un bel ragazzo alto e muscoloso di avvicina a loro e le prende il viso per baciarla.

"Ciao Garrett," sorride Jane, quando

"Ehi Rizzoli!" Il ragazzo la guarda e poi nota le sigarette a terra. "Quante ne hai fumate?"

"Solo due."

"Sei bellissima," Garrett le accarezza i fianchi e si sporge verso di lei per baciarla di nuovo.

Maura ovviamente distoglie lo sguardo, concentrandosi su Tommy, ma vedere con la coda dell'occhio quel tipo che per baciare Jane la tocca praticamente ovunque la mette un po' a disagio.

Aprendo gli occhi, Garrett nota Maura seduta accanto a loro e stacca le labbra da quelle di Jane. "E lei chi è? E soprattutto, perchè è ancora viva stando seduta così vicino a te?" ridacchia.

"Smettila stupido!" Jane gli dà una spinta al petto e si sposta un po', sedendosi meglio sul gradino. "Lei è Maura, la ragazza di Tommy."

"Oh, Tommy ha una ragazza?" Garrett sorride e prende la mano di Maura per baciarla educatamente. "Io sono Garrett, piacere."

Maura gli sorride altrettanto presentandosi, anche se non le piace molto quel tipo, e poi si gira verso Jane sorridendo. "Il tuo ragazzo immagino.."

"Se vuoi chiamarlo così.." Jane sorride e dà un bacio sul collo di Garrett.

"No, mi sfrutta solo perchè sono il più bello e popolare della scuola!" dice Garrett, ricambiando il bacio di Jane.

Maura sorride non sapendo come rispondere, ma per fortuna Tommy ha finito di giocare e li raggiunge, sedendosi vicino a Maura e mettendole un braccio attorno alla spalla.

"Ciao piccola, sei ancora viva?" le chiede, baciandola sulla guancia.

"Com'è tutto questo terrore per chi sta vicino a Jane? L'hai detto tu, non morde!" sorride guardando Jane.

"A giudicare dal collo di Garrett forse dovrei cambiare idea.." dice Tommy, indicando dei succhiotti lungo un lato del collo del ragazzo, e Maura trattiene un sorriso.

Jane lo guarda e gli fa la lingua. "Ti piacerebbe saper fare dei succhiotti come me, stupido ragazzino!"

"Non trattarlo così!" Garrett la guarda aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Ciao Tommy," gli sorride.

A quest'ultimo commento di Jane, Maura vorrebbe continuare ad davvero essere educata e trattenersi, ma le sue parole l'hanno stuzzicata fin troppo.

"Oh, ma li fa," la guarda sorridendo innocentemente, "solo in posti che ora non vedi."

"Ma sentila!" Tommy scoppia a ridere e si piega per darle un bacio sul collo. "Jane, ho ufficialmente trovato qualcuno all'altezza di sostenere una conversazione con te!" sorride a sua sorella accarezzando il braccio di Maura.

Jane guarda Tommy, infastidita. "Non sapevo fosse lei ad avere le palle nella coppia, e che avessi bisogno di qualcuno che ti difendesse." Poi il suo sguardo cade su Maura. "E tu chi sei per rispondermi così?!" Rimangono fisse con gli occhi puntati l'una sull'altra, Jane non si aspettava che Maura sostenesse così a lungo il suo sguardo, e stringe i pugni. "Andiamo Garrett." lo prende per mano e insieme se ne vanno.

Maura li guarda allontanarsi, pentendosi un po' della sua risposta, e si gira verso Tommy. "Se tua sorella non mi odiava prima, sicuramente mi odia adesso.."

"Tranquilla," le prende la mano, "Jane è così con tutti, devi conoscerla bene prima che ti tratti in maniera decente.." Guarda sua sorella e Garrett e scuote la testa. "E' un bel po' scontrosa, dalle un po' di tempo per abituarsi."

"Mi fido," Maura gli sorride, guardandolo negli occhi.

"Ed ora, signorina, se permette la porterei a casa per provvedere a certi succhiotti di cui lei ha parlato in precedenza." Tommy si alza e la aiuta a mettersi in piedi, tirandola a sè per un bacio.

"Volentieri," sussurra Maura sorridendo, e insieme vanno fino a casa Rizzoli.

Jane passa la giornata fuori con Garrett, fumando nervosamente e più del solito.

"Mi fa incazzare quella stupida ragazzina viziata!"

"Ma dai, lasciala stare.." Garrett la spinge dolcemente contro un muro, baciandole il collo. "Fallo per tuo fratello."

"Poteva trovarsi qualcuno come noi, non una come miss perfettina!"

"Vieni insieme a me, ci penso il a toglierti un po' di stress, okay?" Garrett la guarda, accarezzandole il viso.

"Va bene," Jane butta via la sigaretta e lo guarda. "Andiamo."

Lui le sorride e insieme vanno a casa di Garrett, i suoi genitori lavorano tutto il giorno, e Jane torna a casa solo verso l'ora di cena.

Maura e Tommy sono rimasti tutto il pomeriggio a casa Rizzoli, verso le sette Maura si sistema e recupera le sue cose per andare a casa, e mentre esce con Tommy dalla sua camera vede Jane entrare in casa.

"Maura sta andando.." dice Tommy, prendendole la mano e accompagnandola verso la porta.

"Ciao Jane, buona serata." Maura guarda Jane timidamente, ma lei la evita e passa avanti.

"Lasciala stare, le passerà." Tommy sorride e prende la sua ragazza fra le braccia per darle un bacio. "Ci vediamo domani okay?"

"Certo, grazie per la giornata." Maura gli dà un bacio sulle labbra e poi esce.

In casa ci sono solo Jane, Tommy e la loro madre, Angela, dal momento che Frankie è fuori a cena e il padre lavora. La cena prosegue stranamente in silenzio, finchè Tommy non smette di mangiare rivolgendo lo sguardo a sua sorella.

"Jane, c'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Non c'è niente che non va, mangia e stai zitto, ragazzino dei succhiotti.." Jane risponde tenendo gli occhi sul suo piatto e gioca un po' con il cibo.

Sua madre la guarda, sconcertata. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, ti sembra un linguaggio da usare? Soprattutto a tavola!"

"E' lui che fa domande inutili!" si difende Jane.

"Non sono domande inutili!" Tommy sbatte il tovagliolo sul tavolo. "Hai fatto la stronza tutto il pomeriggio, soprattutto con Maura! Che ti ha fatto di male, nemmeno la conosci!"

Jane invece di rispondergli si rivolge a sua madre. "Lui può darmi della stronza e non gli dici niente?!" scuote la testa e si gira verso Tommy. "Lei mi ha mancato di rispetto quando stavo solo scherzando con te!"

Angela alza gli occhi e rimane in silenzio, con quei due ogni giorno è una battaglia.

"Per una volta che qualcuno riesce a rispondere a una delle tue battutine acide, non credo sia il caso di farne un dramma." Tommy incrocia le braccia e si appoggia allo schienale della sedia. "Ti dà solo fastidio perchè non sapevi come risponderle."

"Non è vero!" Jane diventa rossa e si alza da tavola. "Sai che ti dico? Stai zitto e vai pure a scoparti la tua bella biondina ricca!" Jane sbatte il tovagliolo sul tavolo e poi corre in camera sua chiudendosi a chiave.

Tommy finisce in fretta di mangiare e sale di sopra, bussando alla porta di Jane. "Sei gelosa per caso? Perchè ti stai comportando come una bambina di tre anni." Bussa di nuovo, e non ottenendo risposta va in camera sua.

Jane sbuffa e prende il pacchetto di sigarette nel suo comodino ed esce nel terrazzo, si siede per terra e si accende una sigaretta,mentre guarda le luci della città.

Maura prima di andare a casa si era copiata il numero di cellulare di Jane dal telefono di Tommy, e quella sera, verso le undici, si siede sul suo letto e le scrive un messaggio.

"_Ho preso il tuo numero dal telefono di Tommy, spero che non ti dispiaccia. Volevo chiederti scusa per il modo con cui ti ho risposto oggi, mi è venuto spontaneo ma mi sarei dovuta trattenere. So che probabilmente non ti interessa, ma volevo che lo sapessi. Buonanotte, Maura_".

Jane finisce la sigaretta e la spegne, rientra in casa, si spoglia e prima di fare una doccia si siede sul letto controllando il cellulare. Quando vede un messaggio di un numero sconosciuto lo apre e legge.

"_Sarà meglio che non capiti più, perchè la prossima volta non sarò io a dovermi allontanare. Notte. Jane_" le risponde, poi memorizza il numero e va in bagno, lasciando il telefono sul letto.

Maura si sta addormentando, quando sente il telefono vibrare sul cuscino.

"_E' una minaccia? Dai, non abbiamo più dodici anni, puoi fare di meglio. Ma posso sapere perchè ti do così tanto fastidio? M._"

Jane esce dalla doccia e si butta sul letto in biancheria e con i capelli bagnati, recuperando il cellulare.

"_Posso fare di meglio sì, se vuoi un bel pugno in faccia. Perchè sei la tipica biondina viziata che nella vita ha tutto e mi da noia la cosa. J._"

Maura legge il messaggio, scuote la testa e risponde.

"_Anche se fosse, non hai di meglio da fare che frustrarti perchè io ho tutto nella vita? M._"

"_E tu non hai di meglio da fare che rubare il mio numero e rompermi? Ciao. J._"

"_Evidentemente no, sentiti lusingata. Ciao, M._"


	2. Chapter 2

Jane si sveglia tardi la mattina dopo: è sabato e per fortuna non deve scappare come ogni mattina a fare il suo lavoretto estivo che si è trovata per mettersi da parte un po' di soldi. Quando si alza riaccende il telefono e legge l'ultimo messaggio di Maura della sera prima, si siete infastidita e non le risponde, piuttosto va in cucina a fare colazione e quando ha finito si veste con abiti sportivi e va a farsi una corsetta.

Maura e Tommy invece passano la mattinata insieme al parco e quando Tommy la invita a casa per pranzo lei accetta volentieri. Angela infatti la adora e insiste che Maura resti in cucina con lei mentre Tommy è nella doccia.

Jane ritorna verso casa per l'ora di pranzo e appena entra si dirige verso la cucina per bere un po' d'acqua.

"Mamma sono torn-" Si ferma appena vede Maura e apre il frigo sbuffando piano per prendere una bottiglietta d'acqua.

Maura nota la reazione di Jane e abbassa lo sguardo, finisce di aiutare Angela e poi si dirige verso la camera di Tommy per aspettarlo e non dare fastidio a Jane.

Appena la ragazza lascia la cucina, Angela si gira verso sua figlia. "Janie comportati bene con lei, è una brava ragazza."

"Non la sto considerando, almeno evito discussioni inutili!" Rimette la bottiglietta in frigo e va al piano di sopra, entra in camera, si spoglia e poi va a buttarsi sotto il getto tiepido della doccia.

Quando esce si asciuga leggermente i capelli tamponandoli con l'asciugamano e indossa un paio di shorts di jeans, una maglietta bianca e un giacchetto senza maniche, poi scende in cucina dove sono già seduti Angela, Maura e Tommy.

Il pranzo è molto silenzioso, a parte qualche domanda sporadica di Angela, e Maura si sente un po' in colpa per essere la causa per cui Jane non ha voglia di parlare.

"Se non ti dispiace mamma, io andrei a fare i compiti, stasera esco." dice Jane alzandosi.

Angela le accarezza un braccio. "Vai pure tesoro."

"Grazie," Jane sorride debolmente a sua madre, sparecchia il piatto davanti a lei e poi sale in camera sua.

Nel pomeriggio Maura e Tommy decidono di uscire, quindi Tommy va alla porta di Jane e bussa piano. "Io e Maura usciamo. Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Probabilmente portiamo a casa del gelato.."

"No grazie." Jane tiene gli occhi incollati sul libro e quando sente Tommy scendere le scale va nel terrazzo a fumarsi una sigaretta per fare pausa, guardando suo fratello che si allontana mano nella mano con Maura.

* * *

Tommy e Maura fanno due passi e tornano a casa con del gelato, ne preparano tre ciotole e mettono il resto nel congelatore, e mentre Tommy porta le loro in sala e prepara un film, Maura porta la terza in camera di Jane e la appoggia sulla sua scrivania, vedendola fuori in terrazzo, ma in quel momento Jane spegne la sua terza sigaretta e rientra. "Che ci fai nella mia stanza?" sbotta quando vede Maura.

"Tuo fratello mi ha chiesto di portartelo, non volevo disturbarti e te l'ho lasciato lì.." dice Maura indicando il gelato.

"Quello stronzo," sbuffa Jane, "lo sa che non permetto a nessuno di entrare in camera mia."

La camera di Jane è la più grande di tutte quelle della casa, ha un letto a baldacchino a due piazze con le tende rosse e le coperte dei Red Sox, alle pareti sono appesi poster riguardanti lo sport e la musica. Sulla scrivania davanti al letto tiene il computer e vari libri gialli oltre che quelli di scuola, su uno dei due comodini c'è una lampada e sull'altro uno stereo. Le pareti sono piene di varie mensole con cd dal rock al country, al metal, al pop. E' sempre stato il rifugio e non ha mai permesso a nessuno di entrare, neanche ad Angela, infatti le pulizie le fa da sola.

"Oh, scusami... Non lo sapevo.." Maura va verso la porta, ma poi si gira. "Gran bella camera comunque. Molto più bella di quelle che si vedono nei quartieri alti, come li chiami tu." Le sorride e scende per andare a guardare il film con Tommy.

Jane rimane immobile. "_Davvero le piace? Insomma non ha niente di femminile, lei non è il tipo per questa stanza.._" pensa dentro di sè. Poi scuote la testa e prende il gelato, lo mette fuori dalla porta e si risiede alla scrivania, dove studia per tutto il giorno finchè non sente Garrett che le suona con il clacson della macchina, quindi si trucca velocemente, recupera il cellulare e le sigarette con l'accendino e scende.

"Ciao mamma io esco!" Le dà un bacio sulla guancia veloce, raggiunge il suo ragazzo in macchina e insieme vanno nel locale dove si ritrovano tutti i ragazzi del loro college.

Maura e Tommy finiscono il film e poi vanno a cena fuori, fanno due passi e stanno fuori fino a tardi, perchè quella notte Maura rimarrà a dormire da Tommy quindi non ha il solito coprifuoco dei suoi genitori.

* * *

Jane e Garrett rimangono fuori fino alle 4 del mattino e quando arrivano a casa Rizzoli Jane lo invita ad entrare perchè Angela e Frank al sabato hanno l'abitudine di prendersi la serata per loro e non rientrano a casa a dormire.

"Shhh, fai silenzio," dice Jane baciandolo mentre entrano.

"E' stato meraviglioso," Garrett ricambia il bacio e la segue fino al divano.

"Finiamo la serata in bellezza allora.." Jane si siede a cavalcioni di Garrett e inizia a baciarlo, hanno bevuto un pochino tutt'e due, ma non da essere eccessivamente ubriachi.

Maura sta dormendo abbracciata a Tommy, è in biancheria perchè in due in quel letto un po' piccolo fa caldo. Quando sente la porta d'ingresso chiudersi si sveglia e sente Jane sussurrare, capisce che è entrata con Garrett e cerca di riaddormentarsi per non stare ad ascoltare.

"Oh, sì, sì.."

Jane e Garrett fanno sesso sul divano e poco dopo lui se ne va. Jane si riveste e va in cucina, apre il frigo e si versa un bicchiere di succo alla pesca, il suo preferito, e si siede al tavolo fissando il vuoto e bevendo a piccoli sorsi.

Maura purtroppo non si è riaddormentata subito, si sente non poco a disagio per aver sentito ogni cosa, ma poco dopo sente le labbra di Tommy sul suo collo e le passa ogni pensiero.

"Ehi," sorride, girandosi verso di lui.

"E' bellissimo svegliarsi abbracciato a te.." Tommy la bacia dolcemente e Maura intreccia le gambe con le sue.

"Grazie," sorride ricambiando il bacio.

"Se io facessi una cosa tu riusciresti a non fare rumore?" le sorride Tommy facendo scivolare la mano sulla pancia di Maura e lei annuisce e lo bacia, sperando che Jane sia già a letto, non le piace rischiare di essere sentita mentre fa certe cose.

Jane invece sente tutto, Maura non è poi molto silenziosa. Infastidita, si mette una felpa ed esce di casa, si siede fuori sugli scalini, attacca le cuffie al telefono e poi si accende una sigaretta, non ha certo voglia di sentire la voce di quella ragazzina mentre fa sesso con suo fratello.

* * *

Maura, dopo che Tommy si è riaddormentato, ha voglia di un po' d'aria, la casa è decisamente troppo calda e aver fatto l amore in mezzo metro non ha certo aiutato. Indossa una maglia di Tommy e i suoi pantaloncini di jeans ed esce, vedendo Jane sui gradini.

Jane non si accorge di lei perchè ha le cuffie: sta osservando il cielo e fuma la sua seconda sigaretta,ha la testa appoggiata al corrimano e piano con il piede tiene il ritmo della musica e canta.

Maura la ascolta per un po' e sorride, è proprio brava, non lo pensava. Dopo qualche istante chiude la porta con un colpo secco per fare in modo che Jane senta che è uscita e la può sentire cantare.

La ragazza si gira di scatto togliendo le cuffiette. "Dio mio, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.." Si porta la mano vicino al cuore e spegne la sigaretta nel portacenere staccando la musica.

"Scusa.." Maura sorride e si siede sui gradini. "Fa caldo in casa, avevo bisogno di un po' d'aria, ti dispiace?"

"No assolutamente, ti capisco, io soffro molto il caldo."

Maura appoggia la testa al corrimano della scala e chiude gli occhi godendosi l'aria fresca.

Jane si volta un secondo a guardarla. Vede poco, c'è solo il lampione sulla strada ad illuminarle, ma ormai la lampadina è bruciata e quindi c'è appena una luce fioca. Maura è una ragazza molto bella, i suoi tratti sono dolci e armoniosi. Dopo qualche secondo ferma a fissarla, Jane scuote la testa e si alza recuperando le sue cose.

"Sarà meglio che io vada a riposare un po'.. Notte Maura." Le fa un cenno con la testa, entra in casa e sale le scale per andare in camera sua.

Maura non fa nemmeno a tempo a rispondere al saluto che Jane è già dentro e ha richiuso la porta alle sue spalle. Fa un sorriso appena accennato, rimane ancora un po' fuori e poi torna a letto, infilandosi tra le braccia di Tommy e riaddormentandosi facilmente.


	3. Chapter 3

Al mattino Jane scende presto, va in cucina e si prepara una bella colazione, poi torna in camera e si veste con un tailleur nero, camicia bianca e scarpe eleganti, si lega i capelli in uno chignon e recupera il suo zaino, quando scende trova Maura e Tommy che stanno facendo colazione. Fa loro un sorriso, prende una bottiglia d'acqua e poi esce per andare al lavoro.

Maura la guarda uscire, è molto bella vestita elegante, non avrebbe mai pensato di vederla così.

"Tua sorella lavora?" sorride a Tommy.

"Sì, si guadagna qualche soldo, vuole comprarsi una moto."

Finita la colazione vanno a farsi una doccia e poi Tommy accompagna Maura a casa, ha un pranzo di famiglia.

Jane lavora per una società di catering e ogni tanto si occupa anche di fare la cameriera a pranzi e cene private. Ora è in cucina e sta mettendo in alcuni vassoi le portate.

"Forza Jane, i signori Isles stanno aspettando le portate seduti a tavola," la incita il suo capo.

"Vado subito!" Jane mette l'ultima tartina nel vassoio ed esce dalla cucina, ignara di quello che sta per succedere. Quando arriva in sala e vede Maura seduta al tavolo si blocca, ma poi fa un bel respiro e si avvicina.

La ragazza è vestita elegante e seduta in modo posato, sta parlando con sua madre quando si trova Jane a portarle il piatto, e per poco non lascia cadere il bicchiere. "Jane?!"

"No, si sta sbagliando signorina.." Jane le mette il piatto davanti, poi passa dai genitori di Maura e fila in cucina più veloce che può.

'_Che sfiga_' pensa, e si siede in cucina aspettando che siano pronte le altre portate.

Maura finisce di mangiare e poi si assenta per andare al bagno, mentre invece va in corridoio aspettando che Jane esca dalla cucina.

Mentre l'altro cameriere rientra con i piatti belli puliti, Jane prende gli altri ed esce dalla cucina ritrovandosi davanti Maura. "Ma che-" la ragazza fa un salto indietro cercando di non far cadere il vassoio che porta. "Ma che fa?!"

"Mi stai davvero dando del lei?!" Maura trattiene una risata e le sorride. "Ma che ci fai qui?"

"Sono venuta per divertirmi..seconde te che faccio? Questo è il mio lavoro. Fai finta di non conoscermi, non voglio che i tuoi genitori pensino che stai con un ragazzo che ha una famiglia con pochi soldi, dove la figlia di mezzo fa la cameriera.." sospira.

"Jane, i miei genitori adorano Tommy, non vivo mica come una specie di principessa segregata," le sorride. "Mi farebbe piacere presentarti a loro!"

"Ma io non voglio!" Jane la guarda negli occhi e poi passa oltre andando in sala e mettendo i piatti in tavola.

Maura sbuffa guardandola allontanarsi e torna a sedersi, continuando il pranzo ignorandola, come le aveva chiesto Jane.

* * *

Quando Jane finalmente finisce di lavorare si cambia nel bagno della casa di Maura con le cose che ha messo nello zaino prima di uscire e poi esce dalla casa andando a fare una passeggiata mentre fuma una sigaretta. Dopo qualche minuto incontra Garrett, che le va incontro sorridendo.

"Ciao piccola!"

"Ciao Gar," ricambia il bacio un po' svogliata.

"Che succede?" le avvolge il braccio intorno alle spalle e le solleva il mento guardandola.

"Ho lavorato oggi, e indovina un po' per quale famiglia? Per quella di Maura! E lei pretendeva pure di presentarmi ai suoi genitori, cristo! Che figura ci facevo? Sono una cameriera, non voglio far vergognare mio fratello davanti a quei stupidi ricconi." Jane butta la sigaretta a terra arrabbiata e la spegne con il piede."

"Oh Janie mi dispiace.." Garrett le dà un bacio sulla guancia, e i suoi amici da lontano lo chiamano facendogli segno di sbrigarsi. "Piccola-"

"No vai, tranquillo, mi va di fare due passi da sola." Jane lo guarda accennando ai suoi amici.

"D'accordo, ci sentiamo stasera."

Jane gli sorride debolmente e poi decide di andare al parco per sedersi sotto un albero all'ombra e ascoltare un po' di musica mentre legge uno dei suoi libri.

A Jane piace il parco, si rilassa sempre all'ombra degli alberi leggendo un libro, è l'unico momento in cui può leggere perchè ha un po' di pausa. Tutti la credono solo una che se la tira e fa la dura, ma in realtà è una delle ragazze più intelligenti della scuola, ha ottimi voti e un sogno nel cassetto, vorrebbe diventare un detective, così si compra tutti i libri gialli e li legge con molta attenzione cercando d'imparare qualcosa.

Maura finisce il pranzo, è un po' triste, non voleva mancare di rispetto a Jane, pensava di farle capire che la sua famiglia non è poi così snob presentandole i suoi genitori. Quando riesce a liberarsi dagli ospiti va a cambiarsi vestendosi meno elegante ed esce.

Si incammina verso casa Rizzoli e passa per il parco, che adora, e quando è alla fontana vede Jane seduta sotto un albero a leggere. Sorride, non vuole disturbarla, quindi continua a camminare verso l'uscita.

Jane dopo qualche minuto guarda l'orologio e mette via il libro, si alza e va verso casa camminando sotto il sole, è un'estate davvero calda. Quando arriva a casa,apre la porta, entra e vede Maura e Tommy sul divano, senza dire una parola va in cucina a bere un po' d'acqua e poi si dirige al piano di sopra, prende il borsone da softball e scende di nuovo. "Tommy di' alla mamma che io non vengo per cena, avrò gli allenamenti fino a tardi e dopo magari vado a prendermi una pizza."

"Okay," Tommy mette un braccio attorno alle spalle di Maura mentre guardano la televisione. "Noi stasera usciamo, portati via le chiavi di casa."

"Sono già nel borsone, io penso che starò tutta la sera con Mandy quindi in ogni caso farò tardi." Jane li guarda un secondo prima di uscire e fa loro un cenno con la testa. "Divertitevi!"

* * *

Jane si allena fino alle nove con la sua squadra di softball, poi con la sua amica e compagna di squadra Mandy vanno a mangiare una pizza. Jane le racconta di Maura e Tommy, e quando hanno finito di cenare vanno a casa Rizzoli, non hanno tanta voglia di uscire, sono un po' stanche per l'allenamento, così si preparano dei pop corn e si mettono sul divano a guardare un film accoccolate.

Tommy e Maura guardano il film e cenano a casa, e dopo cena escono a bere qualcosa con alcuni amici.

Fuori si divertono, ma Tommy beve un po' troppo, nonostante a Maura non piaccia quando beve, e quando inizia ad essere tardi lo accompagna a casa. Quando entrano trovano Jane e la sua amica accoccolate sul divano, e Tommy le saluta a voce alta, un po' troppo per quell'ora della sera.

"Ciao Jane, ciao Mandy, sei sempre più bella eh?" sorride Tommy accarezzando il fianco di Maura e portandola verso di sè; lei cerca di spostarsi, Tommy ha decisamente bisogno di andare a letto.

"Ehi Tommy, sembri uno che se l'è spassata alla grande." ridacchia Mandy sorridendogli.

"Anche troppo!" Jane dà un bacio sulla testa di Mandy che è seduta con la schiena contro il suo petto e le accarezza il viso. "Torno subito, mi occupo di lui."

"Non ti preoccupare." le sorride Mandy baciandole le guancia.

"Forza Tommy, andiamo a dormire. Lascialo pure a me Maura." Jane avvolge il braccio di suo fratello intorno alla sua spalla e lo porta su per le scale, mentre Maura rimane in piedi all'ingresso.

Mentre aspetta Jane, Maura si avvicina a Mandy, porgendole la mano. "Maura, piacere." le sorride.

"Ciao, Jane mi ha parlato di te stasera a cena. Io sono Mandy." le stringe la mano.

"Oh, non devi aver avuto un'ottima impressione di me allora.."

Mandy le sorride, scrollando le spalle. "Non devi prendertela, Jane è fatta un po' così, all'inizio è rude, ma quando impari a conoscerla è magica." le sorride. "Solo che come hai visto lavora per pochi soldi con persone ricche e la cosa la fa arrabbiare, ma imparerà ad apprezzarti, ne sono certa."

"Lo spero," le sorride Maura, "grazie."

"Il bambino è a letto!" Jane ride e abbraccia da dietro Mandy dandole un bacio sul collo.

Mandy le accarezza le braccia e alza lo sguardo verso di lei. "Quante volte l'avrai già fatta questa cosa di metterlo a dormire da ubriaco?"

"Troppe volte!"

Maura sorride un po' imbarazzata e guarda Jane. "Grazie.. Beh, io vado.."

"Va bene, ciao."

Mandy le tira una gomitata, e Jane la guarda male lamentandosi, ma poi si gira verso Maura. "Grazie di averlo riportato a casa." le sorride debolmente.

Maura le fa sorriso dolce. "Figurati Jane. Buona serata, ciao Mandy."

"Buonanotte, è stato un piacere conoscerti." Mandy le sorride e quando Maura esce si gira verso Jane. "Quella ragazza è adorabile, perchè sei così fredda con lei?"

"Lo sai il motivo." Jane le avvolge le braccia intorno al collo. "E _tu_ sei adorabile," le dice dandole un bacio dolce sulle labbra mentre Mandy le accarezza i fianchi.

"Sei incorreggibile." Mandy ricambia il bacio e poi le due ornano a sdraiarsi sul divano e mentre guardano il film pian piano si addormentano abbracciate.

* * *

La mattina dopo Tommy scende per fare colazione con un mal di testa pazzesco e trova Jane e Mandy addormentate sul divano. Facendo piano va in cucina e si prepara del caffè, cercando di ricordarsi quello che è successo la sera prima.

Ovviamente Tommy non è silenzioso come crede e Mandy si sveglia qualche istante dopo, apre piano gli occhi e da un bacio delicato sulle labbra di Jane, poi si alza facendo attenzione a non svegliarla e va in cucina.

"Buongiorno signor ubriacone! Come stai?" sorride e apre il frigo per prendere un po' di succo.

"Shhh, parla piano ti prego.." Tommy si gira con una mano sulla fronte e beve un po' di caffè, "ho un mal di testa terribile...quando siamo tornati a casa ieri sera?"

"Sarà stata l'una di notte..Jane ti ha portato a dormire e io ho conosciuto Maura, è molto carina e gentile." gli sorride.

"E' fantastica," ricambia il sorriso finendo il caffè, "spero di non avervi disturbate troppo quando sono rientrato.."

"No, nessun distur-"

"Siamo tornati!" Angela entra in casa e vede Jane sul divano, la ragazza ha il sonno pesante quindi non si accorge di nulla. La donna fa un cenno a Frank che sta scaricando la macchina e va in cucina.

"Quando ho visto Jane sul divano ho capito subito che sicuramente c'eri tu Mandy." le sorride dolcemente.

"Buongiorno signora Rizzoli! Beh sì, lo sa che quando rimango a dormire qui è vietata la cameretta," ricambia il sorriso, "e Jane per non lasciarmi sola dorme con me sul divano. E' andato bene il weekend?"

"Molto, grazie." Angela si siede al tavolo e guarda suo figlio. "Tommy tutto bene? Sembri stanco.."

"Sì mamma, tutto ok," il ragazzo esce e va verso il bagno. "Mi faccio una doccia e vado da Maura. Ciao Mandy!"

"Ciao Tommy!" La ragazza sorride e poi si gira verso Angela. "Vado a svegliare Jane, dobbiamo andare ad una partita."

Dopo aver ricevuto un sorriso dalla madre di Jane, Mandy esce dalla cucina e va in sala, s'inginocchia davanti al divano e accarezza il viso della ragazza dandole dei piccoli baci. "Jane sveglia, dobbiamo prepararci per uscire."

La ragazza apre piano gli occhi e le dà un bacio, sussurrando "buongiorno" con voce roca.

"I tuoi sono rientrati fai attenzione," le sorride Mandy.

"Oh, okay," sorride e le dà un bacio sul collo, "forza allora, andiamo." A turno le due ragazze vanno a farsi una doccia e si cambiano, poi escono e vanno al campo di basket per guardare la partita.

* * *

Tommy intanto si prepara e poi esce, andando da Maura passa a prendere un mazzo di rose, per farsi perdonare per la sera prima, e siccome quando suona a casa sua non apre nessuno Tommy va sul retro e lancia dei sassolini alla finestra di Maura.

La ragazza sta dormendo e si sveglia per il rumore, si alza e apre la finestra.

"Ma che fai?" sorride dolcemente quando vede Tommy.

"Sono venuto a prenderti principessa!"

"Aspetta," Maura rientra e scende, aprendogli la porta. "Hai suonato? Sono a casa da sola, scusa se non ti ha aperto nessuno." gli sorride.

"A casa da sola? Che notizia fantastica!" Tommy le dà le rose e la prende in braccio, portandola dentro baciandole il collo.

Maura appoggia il mazzo di rose sulla scrivania della sua camera mentre Tommy la porta fino al letto e le alza la camicia da notte.

"Sei splendida.."

Maura lo bacia e gli solleva la maglia, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi. "I miei rientreranno a momenti.."

"Faremo in tempo." sorride Tommy dandole un bacio.

Una buona mezz'ora dopo, Tommy aspetta Maura in camera, poi quando lei è pronta escono a mangiare qualcosa.

"Mi piaci davvero tanto Maura." le dice prendendola per mano appena iniziano a camminare.

La ragazza gli sorride intrecciando le dita con le sue. "Anche tu Tommy, davvero molto."

Lui si ferma, le accarezza il viso e la bacia. "Ti amo.."

Maura sorride arrossendo, nessuno gliel'aveva mai detto prima. "Ti amo." Con il sorriso ancora sulle labbra ricambia il bacio, e poi ritornano a camminare abbracciati.

* * *

Jane e Mandy guardano tutta la partita e quando è finita Jane la accompagna a casa.

"Non c'è nessuno in casa, i miei genitori lavorano..ti va di entrare?"

"Non c'è bisogno di chiedere!" sorride e prende la mano di Mandy entrando in casa.

Appena entrano Mandy la avvolge con le braccia dandole un bacio e senza staccare le labbra l'una dall'altra iniziano lentamente a spogliarsi e si fanno strada verso il piano di sopra, entrano in camera di Mandy e si buttano sul letto.

Jane sta conducendo la cosa, le piace essere la parte dominante e Mandy non si oppone mai. Quando finiscono Jane si alza e indossa la biancheria e una maglietta lunga di Mandy e si appoggia alla finestra accendendosi una sigaretta.

Mandy si mette a pancia in su sul letto cercando di respirare normalmente, e sorride. "Jane sei sprecata per Garrett, dico sul serio."

"Lo sai che stiamo insieme solo per un fatto di popolarità a scuola, appena ricomincia sarà tutto finito." Jane fa un tiro e butta fuori il fumo dopo pochi secondi guardando fuori.

"Non hai bisogno di lui per la popolarità.."

"Per quello lo scaricherò presto." Jane le fa un piccolo sorriso e poi torna a guardare il cielo mentre fuma. Quando finisce, butta la sigaretta e poi sale sul letto e si mette sopra Mandy.

"Io voglio solo te, non m'importa di Garrett.." si china e la bacia dolcemente, mentre con una mano le accarezza il seno.

Mandy si morde un labbro e ricambia il bacio. "Anch'io voglio te Jane, sei meravigliosa."

"Ora devo scappare, ho le ultime cose da studiare e poi ho finito.."

"Non ti fermi per pranzo?" Mandy le accarezza la pancia facendole un sorriso dolce.

"No, vado, ma ti mando un messaggio appena finisco." Jane le da un ultimo bacio e scende dal letto, va al piano di sotto, recupera i vestiti, l'indossa e poi esce, andando a prendersi del cinese per pranzo tornando a casa.

* * *

Maura e Tommy tornano a casa Rizzoli dopo pranzo e trovano Jane.

"Ciao Jane!"

"Ciao," le sorride Maura.

Jane butta via i cartoni del cibo, si lava le mani e prende i suoi libri dal tavolo di cucina. "Ehi," li guarda un secondo e poi sale le scale per andare in camera. Quando arriva su e appoggia i libri sulla scrivania le suona il telefono, è Mandy.

"Jane?! Sì tutto ok, ho quasi finito. No ero in cucina a mangiare e studiare ma poi sono arrivati Tommy e Maura, cristo, ma quella ragazzina non ha una casa? Insomma io l'ho vista ed è una villa, perchè non sta lì con Tommy invece di venire sempre qui in mezzo ai piedi?" sbuffa, "Lo so, lo so. Va bene, ci sentiamo più tardi. Ciao Mandy."

Tommy riceve una chiamata da suo padre che gli chiede di aiutarlo in garage con una tubatura, quindi Maura rimane un po' da sola. Dopo qualche minuto sale di sopra, andando fino alla porta della camera di Jane, e bussa alla porta aperta. "Posso disturbarti un secondo?" le sorride.

Jane ha la testa piegata su un libro e quando sente Maura lo chiude e si gira. "Va bene, entra pure.."

Maura è un po' sorpresa per la reazione positiva ed entra, rimanendo in piedi davanti a lei. "Ieri quando sono entrata qui ho notato questo libro.." indica un libro sullo scaffale, "e mi chiedevo se potessi prestarmelo, mi interesserebbe leggerlo."

Jane guarda il libro e poi si alza per prenderlo e glielo porge. "Ecco a te. Ah, ci sono degli appunti scritti qua e là, non farci caso." sorride sedendosi di nuovo.

"Grazie…e volevo anche ringraziarti per ieri sera."

"Prego.." si gira verso la scrivania e riapre il libro, poi guarda Maura. "Ho solo fatto quello che ormai faccio da anni, mi prendo cura dei miei fratelli."

"Si vede, Tommy ti ammira moltissimo."

"Lo so.." Jane abbozza un sorriso e richiude il libro. "Senti, ti andrebbe di andare a prendere un gelato?"

Maura sorride, le si illuminano gli occhi. "Certo!"

"Dammi un secondo." Jane si alza, si toglie la maglietta e s'infila una canottiera e mette le scarpe. "Ora possiamo andare." sorride ed esce dalla stanza seguita da una Maura molto compiaciuta, sperava che Jane prima o poi si sarebbe sciolta un po'.


End file.
